Naruto of the Three
by StormFox936
Summary: During the wave mission he finds a katana that will change his life for the better along with deciding to take being a ninja seriously (I know the summary isn't something special)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:First of Three!**

**Summary: During the wave mission he finds a katana that will change his life for the better along with deciding to take being a ninja seriously (I know the summary isn't something special)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

"**Biju"**

Narutox?

**-START-**

Naruto yells in frustration as he punches another tree in anger. The bark started cracking under the punches while he added more and more chakra into every punch. He has been in this forest for hours releasing his anger at everything he saw still thinking of what that damn kid said to him at the table.

"DAMN HIM" he yelled punching one more time with all of his strength making the cracking get louder before the tree snapped and fell over with a heavy thud. He took off his orange jacket and throw it to the ground reveling that he had a black t-shirt before letting himself fall onto the ground not even caring about the cool night breeze touching his skin he closed his eyes.

***Flashback***

"_**Why are you even trying?!" the boy at the end of the table said looked down, "You'll all die by Gato's hands in the end!"**_

"_**HA! Like Gato could beat me." Naruto said while he devoured the food in front of him wanting to return to training.**_

"_**STOP ACTING SO COOL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING YOU CAN'T DEFEAT GATO" Inari yelled slamming his small fists into the table looking at Naruto in anger while tears were running down his cheeks. **_

_**Naruto started to growl looking at the table gripped the edge of it squeezing it slowly making it crack as Kakashi lowered his book to look at the cracking table before looking at Inari.**_

"_**I BET YOU DIDN'T SUFFER ONE DAY IN YOU LIFE" the room looked at Naruto when they heard a breaking sound. He was holding a chunk of the table in his hand looking at Inari in anger releasing some killing intent.**_

"_**Have you ever been hated for something you didn't know, were you forced to be kicked out of the orphanage and live IN THE STREETS, DID YOU LOOK FOR FOOD IN GARBAGE CANS, WERE YOU EVER HUNTED ON YOUR FUCKING BIRTHDAY….ANWSER ME HAVE YOU" Naruto was standing releasing so much killing intent making Kakashi breath a bit harder, while Sakura and Sasuke were looking at him paralyzed in fear wanting to run away and Tazuna and Tsunami were barely conscious.**_

"_**N-NO" Inari was hit the headrest from the killing intent as he fell out of the chair crying even harder looking at Naruto who's eyes turned red for a second before the turned back to the ocean blue.**_

"_**THEN DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT SUFFERING YOU FUCKING BRAT" he took a step closer growling even louder "AT LEAST YOU HAVE YOUR GRANDFATHER AND MOTHER I WAS ALONE MY HOLE LIFE" he slammed his hand on the table making even more of it crack before he turning around and went to the door as Inari ran to his room crying.**_

"_**Naruto where are you going" Kakashi asked not looking away from his book at him.**_

"_**Training" Naruto said annoyed slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.**_

_***Flashback end***_

Naruto opened his eyes and panted hard. He looked at the fallen tree calming down a bit before looking at the night sky with a smile. "The night is always so peaceful" he said closing his eyes again and standing up quickly. The night breeze blow past him before he started to walk through the forest aimlessly.

**-Later-**

As he kept walking he came across some unusual ruins. He looked at the small ruins in front of him and felt that something was pulling him into them.. _'What could happen'_ He thought as he walked into the ruins.

Naruto looked at the writing on the walls as he was pulled closer and closer to an old building that was completely in tact surprising him _'What is that"_

"Closer closer child" a gentle voice was heard from inside the building making the pull stronger as he followed it.

"Who's there!" Naruto yelled as he opened the double doors seeing that the moonlight was shining down strait at the floor making a small glint on the floor making him walk to it as he heard the voice again.

"Yes child just a bit closer" the voice said more clearly as Naruto notice the voice was female. While getting on one knee seeing the glint under the floor boards before he hit them braking them and pulling the broken boards out he saw a long silver chest.

"What's this?" Naruto asked himself as he picked it up. He was surprised to notice that it was light as he slowly opened it seeing a katana in black sheet that had a white hand guard with a white handle that had black rope wrappings around the handle making a diamond pattern. He gently picked it up out of the chest before pulling it out of the sheet seeing that the hole blade was midnight blue color it only reflected a bit of the moonlight that came through the roof.

"Before I allow you to wield me boy I need to test you" the voice said in a serious voice before Naruto grunted in pain falling into unconsciousness.

** -Naruto's mindscape- **

"Ugh what hit me" he asked as he slowly stood up blinking couple of time before he notice that he was surrounded by whiteness scratching the back of his head. "Where am I?"

"This is your mind child" Naruto heard a voice behind him as he turned around his ninja senses kicking pulling out a kunai. He saw a woman around her twenty, she had long midnight blue hair, black eyes and she was wearing a blue kimono with the Moon on her right side with stars going from her right shoulder to her left hip.

"Who are you?" he asked as he stayed on alert but still admiring her beauty.

She smiled looking at the boy as she bowed a bit to him "My name is Tsuki No Ikari" she looked up at him "as who I am well I'll see if I'll tell you only" she grins a bit seeing him annoyed as she gets a bit closer "I will not hurt you Naruto but I want to ask you something before I allow you to wield me" She disappeared and appeared behind Naruto putting her arm on his shoulder gripping it a bit "what would you do with me as your blade Naruto" She looked down at him with a serious look.

He relaxed looking at the ground thinking about what she asked before looking at her with determination at her "I would use you to protect my precious people while I would slay the ones who threaten them".

She smiled looking at him "Good answer Naruto I will allow you to use me to protect the ones you see fit to protect while you cut down the ones that threaten them" she said at she slowly started to fade away. "In the chest is a scroll for three sword styles so don't forget to take it".

"Will I see you again Tsuki-chan?" he asked looking at her a bit sad.

"Of course you will I need to help you teach the sword styles Naruto" she completely disappears before his world turns black. "Where…" he looked around as he saw it was already morning. He looked at the katana in his hand, he grinned and got up grabbing the sheet before sliding the blade back in with ease and putting it on his right hip picked up the scroll putting it in the pouch on his right leg running out of the building back into the forest.

**Well this is the first Chapter of Naruto of Three.**

**I hope all of you liked it, if you didn't then please tell me so I can maybe improvbe the other chapters that will probably be coming every week untile the story ends oh and also guys please vote who do you want to be with Naruto**

**TenTen=?**

**Hinata=?**

**Temari=?**

**Yugito=?**

**StormFox936 sighing off till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The fools mask shattered!**

**Summary: During the wave mission he finds a katana that will change his life for the better along with deciding to take being a ninja seriously (I know the summary isn't something special)**

**Well seams the first chapter is being taken nicely and I even got some favorites and followers thanks for that guys I really mean it oh and thanks for the spelling correction even if it was a small one it still nice to know you guys helping anyway lets get on with the chapter.**

** Yugito-7**

** Hinata-1**

** Temari-1**

**For now it looks like it's gone be Yugito but you never know the voting will be in the next two chapters done.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

"**Biju"**

Narutox?

**-START- **

Naruto kept running through the forest a smile never leaving his face as his hand was on the hilt of the katana. He gripped it tighter as he saw Tazuna's house his excitement got stronger.

'_Naruto-kun' _a female voice said in his mind making him almost miss a branch but he caught the branch slowly dangling from it by one hand.

"Tsuki-chan that you" he pulled himself up so he could sit down still looking confused around himself "how are you talking to me right now"

'_yes it's me seams like I was finally able to set up a mental connection with you" _she answered _'just think of what you want to say we don't need the world thinking you're crazy by talking to yourself'._

'_This better?' _he thought.

'_Yes now after you get back and eat I have two conditions you need to do before we can even start training'_ the seriousness in her voice was actually a bit frightening to him.

'_So what are these conditions Tsuki-chan' _his fears build up making him think of different tasks he would have to do.

'_First I want you to drop your mask and second go get new cloths and burn this orange monstrosity'_ the seriousness never leaving her voice as Naruto froze in shock.

'_But…'_

'_No buts mister'_

'_But it's orange'_

'_That makes it even worse'_

'_But…'_

'_I SAID NO! UNDERSTAND?'_

'_Yes ma'am'_ he stood up and went to Tazuna's again his head down with a dark cloud over his head.

-**Tazuna's house-**

Everybody was sitting at the dinning table eating breakfast as Sakura looked up at Kakashi "Kakashi-sensai do you think Naruto-baka is alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine Sakura" he said never looking up from the book giggling a bit.

"The dobe probably passed out form training" said an oh so happy emo avenger not actually caring as the front door opened revealing Naruto with his new katana strapped on his right hip looking at all of them confused.

"What?" he asked making even Kakashi lower his book.

"Where were you Naruto-baka" Sakura screamed at him getting ready to slug him over the head but he moved to the side making her miss and fall down.

"I was training Sakura and fell asleep outside" he set down on the table as Tsunami set down a plate with food in front of him "Thank you Tsunami-san" he smiled as she nodded.

"Dobe where did you get that sword"

"I found it Teme" he continued eating.

"I demand you give it to me someone of your caliber isn't worth having something so powerful" a smirk planted on his face as he saw Naruto stop eating.

"You heard him Naruto-baka give Sasuke-kun the sword" Sakura screamed at him making him actually winch.

'_Why the hell did I ever like her'_ he looked from her to a still smirking Sasuke reaching for the katana before pulling it off his hip and holding it out pointing the hilt to Sasuke "If you can pull it out it's yours Teme" he said grinning from ear to ear

_'Naruto I don't want him touching me' _

_'Oh come on Tsuki-chan your the sword you decide who wields you so why not do a prank' _he wanted to laugh when he hear the grumbling in the back of his head.

Sasuke reached for the hilt before gripping it but quickly let go as he fell back holding his now bleeding hand "What the hell" Sakura was already by his side wrapping his hand with bandages.

"Naruto-baka look what your stupid sword did to Sasuke-kun" she yelled getting on her feet and running to Naruto with a raised fist but before she could come to close, Naruto slammed the end of the sheet into her stomach knocking the air out of her making her drop on her knees.

"Watch it Haruno I will not be your punching bag anymore" he got up from the table thanking Tsunami and going to the door strapping the sword on his left hip

"Where are you going Naruto" Kakashi asked looking up from his book at his last student.

"I'm going training I can't stand being in one room with those two right now" he pointed to his two teammates before walking outside slamming the door behind him.

**-With Naruto- **

He was heading to the village to get a new outfit as he thought about everything that has happened up to this point in his life not paying much attention to the outside world _'Alright let's see with the help of Tsuki-chan I will learn Kenjutsu that leaves Taijutsu and Ninjutsu left where the hell am I gone find a teacher for those two' _he growled out in frustration before his hand shot out and grabbed the hand that was in his pouch "Now are you really that stupid to pickpocket a ninja" he turns around looking at a small frightened girl.

"Please don't hurt me" she said in fear pulling against his grip.

"Don't worry I won't" he crouched down getting on eye level with the girl. He pulled out of his pouch couple of ration bars and gave them to the girl as she looks at him in surprise "these are ration bars not the tastiest thing in the world but it's good for you"

"Thank you nii-san" she smiled opening one and eating it on the spot as Naruto let go of her wrist.

"Make sure you give some to your friends" he smiled seeing couple of kids looking at them from the ally.

Walking away from the kids he went to look for a clothes shop but he couldn't seem to find one so he decided to ask a villager "hey do you know where a clothing shop is".

The villager looked at him before pointing to a building down the road "it's down the street kid"

"Thanks old man" he said running of to the building before entering the shop seeing two guys with katanas talking to the shop owner making him hide behind a cloth rack wanting to see what would happen.

"Where is the money old man" the shirtless one said reaching for the hilt of the sword.

"Yeah Gato told you what would happen if you don't pay this months fee" the other one did the same.

"I told him I'm not paying anymore" the older man said in anger no fear in his voice.

"Why yo-" the shirtless one didn't get to finish as he felt cold steel press against his back he even feared to turn around.

"I suggest you leave this place with your partner before I cut both of you up into pieces" Naruto said in a surprise voice as clone was holding a copy of Tsuki in his hand with the tip touching the back of the other thugs neck.

"Alright we are leaving but Gato will make you all pay" the shirtless one said running out of the store along with his partner as the clone dispelled.

"Thank you young man" the older man looked at Naruto as he slowly slid Tsuki back into the sheet looking up at the man.

"No problem old man it was my pleasure" he started looking around the store "you mind if I look around"

"Of course not boy I'll even give you a discount for helping me"

"Thank you" Naruto started walking around the store picking out some cloths as his eyes stopped at a particular t-shirt on the wall "I might as well" he grabbed the shirt along with a pair of black combat boots going to the changing rooms. He came out wearing black combat boots, black cargo pants with white flames on the bottom going up and stopping under the knees, he used the Konoha headband as a belt with the cloth now black. The most surprising thing was the white t-shirt that had the kanji for Kitsune on the upper right part on his chest in a black color. His sword was on the left hip. He walked up to the man at the counter "So how much do I own you old man"

"Nothing boy you saved my life so thank you" the man said smiling at the boy.

"I…I just can't accept this old man"

"Then call it a gift from an old man to his savior"

"Thank you for everything old man" he said with a generous smile on his face before running outside.

-**Forest-**

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch going to his training ground eager to start training but he was still trying to figure out who could teach him Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

'_Naruto-kun I might have someone for that'_ Tsuki answered but with a bit of unease in her voice as he kept going to the training ground.

'_Who are you talking about Tsuki-chan'_

'_You will need to come to your mind and everything will be explained but you might not like the idea'_

'_Wait how do I get into my mind'_

'_I will pull you in just get down on the ground and into a meditating position' _ He nodded and dropped down to the forest floor before sitting down as he crossed his legs putting Tsuki onto his lap closing his eyes feeling a slight pull.

-**Mindscape- **

Naruto opened his eyes to notice that he was in a sewer with ankle deep water. He saw Tsuki standing next to him

"Come Naruto-kun" she started walking in front of him with him following her through the maze before both of them came to a pair of huge cage gates with a piece of paper in the middle of the gate with the kanji for seal on it as a pair of blood red eyes look down at him.

"**So you finally came human and with the company of such a blade**" the booming voice said before laughing sending chills down Narutos back but he stood his ground.

"Kyuubi…" he said before looking at Tsuki "you mean him don't you Tsuki-chan".

**Ok I think this is enough this will be the last chapter where you can vote and I wanted to tell that even if it is the second chapter I will answer any question you guys have **

**StormFox936 sighing off till next time! **


End file.
